


［科幻］毁灭中诞生的过去之谷所送出的三十二万个死者建立的世界会在希望中开花吗？（又名：希望之花）

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 这是献给过去的作品，就让我们忘记他们的名字吧。他们是皮肤没有血色的死灵法师，吟颂星空的颓废诗人，被控制的人偶，诞生于水的无形之人和机械的猫耳女孩，让我们假设其实他们从未活过。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	［科幻］毁灭中诞生的过去之谷所送出的三十二万个死者建立的世界会在希望中开花吗？（又名：希望之花）

1•我们种下的花都去了哪里？  
在铺着泥土的新星球上，有两个人坐在两块石头上，其中一个人拿着花锄，另外一个人戴着草帽。除此之外，在平旷的大地上看不见任何东西。  
“你说，我们种下的花都去了哪儿呢？”坐在低一点的岩石上拿着花锄的那个人问另外一个人，他有一头亚麻色的卷发。另一个人回答他：“全都枯萎了，化作了泥土。”  
“零落成泥碾作尘。”亚麻色卷发的人说。没有人知道他的名字，因为他来到这里之后说出的第一句有意义的话是一句古诗，另外一个人便一直叫他诗人。另外一个人笑了起来，说：“真是个诗人啊。我以后可以这样叫你吧？”  
“那我就叫你水生。看看你，简直像水成精了一样。”  
确实，另一个人有着水蓝色的长发，水蓝色的眼睛，半透明的皮肤。他没有回答，只是和诗人一起看着这个初生的世界。光芒微弱的太阳才刚刚从方才大家一起铺好的地平线上升起，微薄的阳光仿佛只是太阳濒死前的挣扎。这个太阳是三十二万人拼了命才从毁灭中运进过去之谷，快坏了才依依不舍地拖进这个新的世界，给这颗新得仿佛能闻到行星物质烧灼味的新星球做光源的。在这个世界时间的流逝要慢许多，他们的太阳还能撑得久一些。  
“做这种事有什么意义吗……”第三个人背着阳光走了过来，他好像还嫌亮度太高似的，抬起手捂住了眼睛，“你们非得把好不容易才运过来的一点种子全都扔在这儿吗？环境改造很难做，谁知道那三十万人居然做了个只铺泥土和大气的星球……”他叹了口气，“也不知道他们去了哪儿。每个星球两万人，宇宙这么大，谁能拿得准还遇得见呢。”  
“你知足吧，至少他们还把太阳留下来了。”水生说，“不过，那三十万人里面有科学家，有宇宙学家，有白洞工程师，要再造一个不是难事吧。”  
“是啊……”诗人说，“你是谁？”  
那个人笑了起来，两人背着阳光看见他毫无血色的皮肤，一头黑发和黑眼睛，穿着一身破破烂烂的西装。两人跟着他一起笑了起来，诗人说：“你像个死灵法师。”  
“哪有那种东西。”那人锤了他一拳。  
“我以后就叫你……丢魂。”诗人哈哈大笑。  
“随便你。”刚得到名字的丢魂在水生刚刚离开的那块岩石上坐了下来，水生赤着脚往远方走去，诗人喊他：“你去干什么？”  
“这土里没石头吧？”水生先问了一句，“我只是想试试赤脚踩在泥土上的感觉，很软的。”  
“就凭这么点人真能建立新的文明吗？”丢魂反倒怀疑起来，看水生是个这么不靠谱的家伙，他索性竖起手指开始点数，“诗人，话痨，作家，画师，拳手，舰长，呃……原来的外交官好像留下来了一个，不过也没什么用。我自己更是没什么用。差不多这样的两万人留在这儿，真不是他们在耍咱们吗？”  
他又沮丧起来，说：“这样的两万人，能不能在这儿活下来都不一定呢。”  
“不是听说南方实验室已经种出草来了吗？我正准备到那儿呢。”水生说，他扬扬半透明的手臂，有些骄傲地说，“失点水还不会有事。”  
“是啊。可是没有花儿。”丢魂回答他。诗人又问：“我们种下的花都去哪了？”

2•南方实验室的幼苗不能带来春天  
就在刚刚几人谈论的南方实验室里，穿着各色花花绿绿衣服的人正搬着各种透明器皿来来往往，忙忙碌碌。有两三个玻璃花盆里种着草，不多，十分孱弱的几小丛，但却能看出来搬运它们的人比其他人都多了几分谨慎。其他人都穿着短袖，有几个小孩子还穿着短裤，只有一个少女在南方的高温中仍然围着厚厚的围巾，穿着厚厚的斗笠和长靴。仔细看她的面容会发现这并不是个少女了，她的身体却如少女般白皙而娇小，令人惊奇。  
“外交官，你以前是做什么的啊？”一个蘑菇头的小男孩放下了手中的培养皿恒温箱后问坐在桌子一角的她。  
“我以前啊……”少女的声音有些沙哑虚弱，却听得出来是好听的。她慢慢回想着，回答道：“负责联系各个小水洼里的同僚吧……但剩下的人不多了……”她之后的话渐渐隐没在喧嚣里，因为培养室突然传来一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼，她看了一眼跑过去看热闹的小孩子，微笑了一下，离开去了不知道什么地方。  
培养室的欢呼是因为一根细小的幼苗，这是一根水晶般晶莹的幼苗，极其坚硬的茎上支撑着一颗宝石般的子叶。旁边的银发园丁激动地告诉跑过来的小孩子们：“这是花！这是花的幼苗啊！”  
刚才的男孩不知道什么时候拿来了一把奇形怪状的乐器，他告诉其他人：“这是小提琴，我听说可以用来演奏音乐。”  
这儿只有他一个音乐家。其他人便期待地看着他。音乐家看了看幼苗，想了想说：“这原本是一首钢琴曲，不过这个应该能演奏它。”  
他拉起了小提琴。轻快的旋律流淌在实验室的人们之间，那株幼苗随着这代表春天（Spring）的音乐微微摇动着，突然两片子叶垂下了，接着出现了水晶咔嚓的断裂声。  
“哎呀！”“又是重力么……”“看来下次可以试试更软的，或者韧性更高的。”“不是那个问题，是密度的事吧？”“胚轴这里……”  
科学家们立即热火朝天地讨论起来，其他孩子趁机悄悄溜走了，音乐家不知所措地站在原地，直到那个银发园丁走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“孩子，不是你的错。这只是因为南方实验室的幼苗还不能带来春天。”  
“总有一天会可以。”音乐家放下小提琴，他此刻又想起了外交官，连忙跑过去找她，那个墙角却只剩下冰冷的金属。

3•两万人的星球上不需要外交  
外交官其实也没去哪儿，她只想拜访一下那些已经在盖房子的人，是他们用捕捉到的陨石做成了建筑材料，然后拿到这里来盖房子住。因为是第一个建造的星球，过去之谷没有太多经验，到最后发现水没地方放了，只好在南半球做了几十万条地下暗河。但外交官觉得那远远不够，虽然南半球盖房子的人们已经为此叫苦不迭了。  
她拜访的第一座房子是用铁陨石做的，铁陨石上有确凿无误微生物的化石痕迹。她敲敲门进了屋，屋子里的人正拿着画笔兴致勃勃地在墙上涂抹，一笔一笔，画出的故事外交官依稀还有印象。她叫那个人：“你好，画师。”  
“你好。”拿着画笔的家伙转过头来，冷淡地跟她打了个招呼，又转回去接着画。他画的是些已经没人记得也没人关心的故事，外交官因为亲身经历过所以尚还知道。  
“你认识这些人么？”她问画师。  
“总统阁下，副总统，炮弹工程师，海洋工程师，还有这个是建模师。”画师头也不回地指着一个一个说，“我记得这几个还活着，只有总统死了。您是谁？”  
“我是外交官。”女外交官笑了笑说，“你画了我。”  
“啊，您就是……”画师一惊转过头来，外交官却已经去拜访下一座房子。  
下一座房子的主人是个快乐的浪人，正在屋子里练习拳击。和他在一起的还有原来的“自然选择”号行星战舰舰长和一位作家，外交官曾代表政府接见过那位优秀的舰长，并让他通过时间旅行离开毁灭，他是来到过去之谷的第一个人。  
“你们好。”外交官打招呼，“你们看起来不打算去实验室搬砖。”  
“他盖了房子，我们就一起住在这里。”舰长指指那个专心致志的拳师，“您是哪位？我不记得您。”  
“我是个外交官。”外交官说，她觉得有点好奇，“你们三个是什么关系？”  
“好朋友，”那位看起来还是个少女的作家神秘地笑了一下说。  
外交官离开了。她一路上遇到无数的人，该亲近的亲近，该擦肩而过的离开，没有一个人为别人而停留。  
这就是了，她默默地想，新世界不需要外交官。这样最好。

4•我们的希望呢？  
地球一号欣欣向荣，两万人齐心合力想要建设它。地球上唯一一个小村子里，一个老人正在对其他人大发感慨：“我那个时候，毁灭还没那么大，大家都还什么也没察觉到呢。多幸福，看看你们，用的都是剩下的东西……”  
“省省吧，老大爷，”一个金发尖耳朵的人阻止了他接下来的话，“谁用的不是剩下的？还能有哪个宇宙刚刚诞生就是崭新的吗？”  
“别以为我不知道，”老大爷朝他反驳道，“现在还不知道咱们是来到了一个新的宇宙中，还是新的毁灭中呢。咱们的文明不就是毁灭中长起来的吗。”  
“这也算文明？”金发年轻人嘲弄地说，他突然漂浮起来，又重重地落下，“就剩下三十二万人，哦不，这三十二万还是东拼西凑来的。”  
“这不就是文明吗？”老大爷反问道，年轻人没回答，他自己又想起了什么，“哦，你说的是那种生来就具有更高视野的文明。咱们算什么，扁片人罢了。”  
“过去之谷不错，大爷您知道那儿吗？人们做了不少新东西呢。”有人凑过来问。  
“是不错，但是没了。”老大爷叹了口气，“他们忘了把希望也一块儿搬过来，我倒觉得什么都是一团死灰，在没搞清楚这个世界的边界是扩张还是退缩的情况下我什么都不想干。”  
“是吗，那您还挺勇。”那人笑眯眯地走了。  
金发年轻人看了看他们，眼中露出一抹嘲讽：“这有什么用？毁灭跟新世界又有什么区别。”  
“区别大了！”老大爷争辩道，“新世界意味着希望！毁灭……毁灭……”他说不上来了。  
“老大爷，新世界才是被毁灭吞噬的那一个，”那金发年轻人在空中漂浮着说，“毁灭虽然是新世界的低能级，但却会不断膨胀。还是会有很多过去之谷这样的地方出现的，这些地方才是真正的希望。”  
“是啊，那我们的希望呢？”老大爷瞪着眼看向他。  
“不是还有那艘行星战舰吗。大可以用它再建造一个过去之谷。”  
“那种地方是不能持久的，早晚要被哪个世界发现，然后迫不及待地吞并……”  
“要是能找到阻止毁灭扩张的办法就好了，这样就能让……”  
“让物质停留在最合适的密度？那浩荡宏大的帝国永远不可能出现了。”老大爷说。  
“您还是那么执着于帝国，我这个前副总统都没说什么。”年轻人挑挑嘴角，老大爷惊讶地看着他，许久都没说出话来。

5•毁灭中诞生的过去之谷所送出的三十二万个死者建立的世界会在希望中开花吗？  
小湖旁边，有两个女孩坐在一个木头做的小码头上，其中一个用脚拨着水。  
“这水太凉，”猫耳的女孩说。  
“有水就很不错了。”另一个有着球形关节的女孩顿了顿才说，“有水才能有花。”  
“花真的像你们说的那么重要吗？”猫耳女孩没有抬头，她看着清澈得能倒映出天空的水面说。  
“花很重要。你记不记得原本的毁灭里一朵花都没有？”球形关节的女孩说，“如果有一朵花开，就会有一粒果实结出来，才会有新生命。”  
“才会有新世界。”猫耳女孩嘟囔了一句，突然抬头问，“人偶，如果连一朵花都没有的话……”  
“那我们准是进了新的毁灭里。”人偶女孩露出一个嘲讽的微笑，“过去之谷派出的许多人都死在了各种各样的毁灭里，不过他们本来也已经死了。”  
“就像你一样？”猫耳女孩又嘟囔。  
“我们是死者。”人偶说，“连一朵花都没有的文明算不上活着。”  
“三十二万个死者，令人心如死灰的毁灭的幸存者，即使培育出了花又意味着什么呢？”  
“意味着希望啊。你看这水。”人偶说，“水里会有……鱼。”她犹豫着说出了这个单词。  
“然后呢？”  
“会有……鸟，真正的房子，真正的猫，和真正的人。”人偶一口气说出了许多，“还有很多很多，毁灭里没有的东西。”  
“我们从来没见过那些东西，是吗？”猫耳女孩问个不停，“鱼，鸟，猫，花。”  
“没有。但如果我们的文明能培育出花来，就会有这些，还有更多。”人偶讲着从没见过的东西，眼中也露出向往的神色，“就算现在的生活只是踏入了一个能级稍微高点的新毁灭，再多试试也说不定能培育出能级低一点的花。”  
“你知道这不可能，咱们的材料只有更高能级的。”猫耳女孩无情指出。  
“没关系嘛。无数个下次之后，肯定能找到一个差不多能级的世界留下来的。”人偶说，“只要我们的脚步不停下来，道路就会不断向前延伸。到那个时候，三十二万个死者说不定就都能安顿下来了，再也不会有过去之谷了，我们又会有一个黄金时代。”  
“这样啊。”悲观主义的猫耳女孩停了下来，笑了笑，“希望吧。到那时我们可以试试联系原来世界的毁灭，也许能把那些剩下的死者也迁过去。”  
“不，才不要，”人偶打了个寒战，“就这些人就挺好的。反正那些人一开始就不愿意离开毁灭，呆在那个岁月静好的世界里是他们所认为的幸福。”  
“那好吧。”猫耳女孩说，“你会唱那首《希望之花》吗？”  
“会。”人偶女孩笑了。  
于是电子合成的细软少女声音和轻缓飘渺的少女嗓音在小湖上回荡起来，这歌声响彻在铺满泥土的大地，响彻在新宇宙，响彻在毁灭诞生出的过去之谷送来的三十二万名死者建立的所有世界。这歌声回荡在正在被搬空的过去之谷中，像是在嘲笑着甘愿毁灭的过去，又像是在赞许即将到来的未来。

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是个小短篇，但不会有下一作了  
> 科幻输出社团-引星塔作品。


End file.
